


dandelion hands

by xivz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, American Simon, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Cute, Discord - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Manhattan, Meet-Cute, Meta, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight OOC, Social Media, Texting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: It starts with Baz screaming into the void on Discord, asking for a beta. The universe decides to spit out Simon. And somehow, somewhere along the line, they find themselves falling in love.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 41
Kudos: 242





	dandelion hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHARKMARTINI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARKMARTINI/gifts).



> As always, big thank you to kattlupin for beta reading!

> **GrimBitch** Today at 2:03 PM 
> 
> Snow?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 2:03 PM
> 
> ???
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 2:05 PM
> 
> What would you be doing during the Christmas holiday?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 2:07 PM
> 
> Probably nothing, Penny’s going out of town, but I plan on working. Why?
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 2:08 PM
> 
> I may be looking at plane tickets to New York...
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 2:09 PM
> 
> I can do December 27th to January 2nd. If that’s alright? Does that work for you?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 2:10 PM
> 
> Are you serious?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 2:10 PM
> 
> FUCK YES THAT WORKS FOR ME! Holy shit! HOLY SHIT BAZ!!!!!
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 2:11 PM
> 
> You can stay with me! You’re staying with me, right? I mean!!!!! #excited
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 2:12 PM
> 
> We still have time, I can always change my mind from now until then. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 2:12 PM
> 
> Don’t be a little bitch.  
>   
> 

**BAZ**

“How did you two meet again?” Fiona asks as she leans over the bar, pilfering the mushrooms that I’m chopping to cook for dinner. She’s incessantly annoying this evening, although I can’t blame her. I just told her that I’ll be flying to New York City in several weeks, alone, to meet a bloke that I’ve only been speaking to for hardly a year. My aunt is under the impression that I’m mad (perhaps I am). 

I heave a sigh, “the internet, Fiona. Contrary to what you believe, it is capable of being used for more than just porn.”

She snorts loudly, “you met him on a discord chat for that one book you’re obsessed with. Isn’t that porn, Basil?”

“If you’re already aware of how we met, why are you asking again?” I ask as I pour a little oil into the skillet as it heats. It sizzles as I put my vegetables in, sauteeing them with an easy flick of my wrist. 

“Well,” Fiona says, her tone is softer now. She’s backing down from what would have been a row. “Tell me more about him then, since you’re planning on seeing him.”

Knowing her she’s already done a background check, but I humour her all the same. Honestly, it doesn’t take much for me to open up about Snow. I like him - more than I should - and he’s always an easy topic to broach. 

“He’s highly intelligent, although he doubts himself and his capabilities,” I say, “he’s recently dropped out of Uni to take care of his ill grandmother, she passed a few weeks into term and now he’s taking a mental health break. He’s just pleasant, Fi. It’s refreshing.” 

I don’t tell her that we speak every day, for hours at a time and that we never run out of topics to discuss. I don’t tell her that we’re mutuals on Instagram, and Snapchat, and that we forward stupid meme’s or selfies to one another regularly. Or that we’ve spoken to each other during a discord phone call. None of that is her business.

“You’re flying across the pond to see him, Basilton,” Fiona says while tapping her long polished nails on the countertop. “What if he’s a murderer? Or he trafficks you? You’re a pretty man, you’d sell for a lot on the black market.”

There’s no need to continue this conversation if all she plans on doing is harassing me. I understand that Fiona is - in her way - worried about my well-being. I’m the only child of her late-sister and she seems to make it her mission to ensure that I remain safe (and thoroughly annoyed).

“I speak to him more than I speak to my father,” I point out, “I’ll be perfectly fine, Fiona.”

“Speaking of Malcolm, is he aware?” She asks, but the sadistic glee on her face proves to me that she knows that I haven’t told my father anything. It’s my money that I spent on the round-trip tickets, and it’s not as if I’ll be missing Christmas dinner with them. Plus, at twenty-three, I’m frighteningly independent. It comes from a lifetime at boarding school.

I take my food off of the burner and carefully serve it into two bowls. My aunt is only hanging around to eat - the harassment is just a bonus for her. “I’ll discuss it with him later.”

This causes her to snort again, “oh Basil, you’re nothing but trouble.”  
  


> **SnowScone** Today at 6:30 PM
> 
> I’m noticing a habit forming here, I’ve been the one starting our convos lately. What gives?
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 6:45 PM
> 
> Final exams. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 6:46 PM
> 
> Trust me, I’d much rather chat with you than do revisions. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 6:48 PM
> 
> Has hell frozen over? Nerdy Bazzy rather chat with lil ol’ me than study?
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 6:49 PM
> 
> I have so many regrets.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 6:51 PM
> 
> It’s too late. I’m taking this as your declaration of love!
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 6:53 PM
> 
> You’re disgustingly starved for affection if you think that was a declaration. I’m far too dramatic for something that simple.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 6:54 PM
> 
> Get back to revising, darlin, you need to graduate and make lots of money to support me and my butter addiction. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 7:00 PM
> 
> :eyeroll: Yes, dear.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 7:01 PM
> 
> #Whipped. (edited)

**  
SIMON**

Thursday’s are typically my favorite days because Baz doesn’t have class or work on Thursday’s, which means that I can usually have his undivided attention. I can’t believe he’s going to be coming to the United States to see me. Me! I’m no one special, but here is this amazing person who’s willing to travel such a long distance to get a glimpse of my face. (It makes my heart go wild.)

Penny thinks it's sweet and creepy. She doesn’t say it in so many words, but I’ve known her long enough to guess her thoughts. She thinks that me talking to Baz is a good thing, it’s someone outside of our tiny circle of friends. And it was someone who I could speak to when Gram died when I did nothing but lie in bed and stare at a wall, Baz was there. It helped (and hurt) that he wasn’t here in person. 

But he will be soon! And I’m excited and nervous, and maybe a little sick. What if he sees me and realizes that it was all one big mistake? I mean, it’d be an expensive mistake, but that’s all on him. 

I can’t bring this up to Penny because she’s capped how often I can talk about Baz. Which is, frankly, ridiculous. How can she do that to me? Shepard listens though, and my therapist. I talk to my therapist a _lot_ about Baz. I can’t help it. (Baz is just so cool, and I think he’s like my best friend. But in a different way than Penny.)

Honestly, I think I have feelings for him. He’s been by my side through a lot and I confide in him about everything, and I think he does the same with me. We have a bond. It can be confusing to people on the outside, but that doesn’t matter to me. Baz is the reason I broke up with Agatha a few months ago (that and because I realized that our relationship was going nowhere fast and I had more chemistry with a stranger online - although he’s not really a stranger - than I did with my three-year girlfriend.) (I haven't said any of this to him.)

It’s insane and it’s good and I’m so pleased that I can burst. He’s coming to Manhattan to visit. He’s coming here! I get to see him in person! Time is dragging until after Christmas, but that’s okay, good things come to those who wait.

“Stop daydreaming, Si,” Penny says as she passes me a mug of coffee. “If you want to eat before work, now is the time.”

Breakfast is important to me. I take a sip of coffee and walk around her to dig into our cabinets for something to eat. Neither of us has been to the supermarket lately. I should probably stop by the Bodega around the corner after work for at least eggs and bread.

My phone buzzes where it sits on the counter. 

“Baz?” Penny asks with a glint in her eye that causes my face to heat up. She knows too much.

I ignore her and try to focus on making something to eat, not rush over to my chat. He's such a distraction, but I'm here for it.

> **  
> SnowScone** Today at 11:09 PM
> 
> TWO MORE WEEKS
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:11 PM
> 
> Until you perish? Write me into your will. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:12 PM
> 
> I’m leaving all my fortune to Shepard’s dog. And if the dog kicks the bucket before me, I’m gonna have it all go up in flames. Poof!
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:13 PM
> 
> Wow.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:13 PM
> 
> I know, I’m impressive. (edited) 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:15 PM
> 
> That’s not the word I would use.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:15 PM
> 
> :blinking man gif:
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:18 PM
> 
> I’m still stoked to finally see you in person! We can do so much in the city together.
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:18 PM
> 
> My aunt is under the impression that you’re going to murder me.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:19 PM
> 
> Well shit, there goes my New Year's Eve plans.
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:21 PM
> 
> Can you promise that I’ll leave a beautiful corpse?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:23 PM
> 
> Have you seen your face? That’s asking a lot.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:25 PM
> 
> Stop distracting me, I can plan your murder another time. I’m going to look up things that we can do once you get here and you can’t stop me.
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:29 PM
> 
> :eyes:

**  
BAZ**

I huff a laugh, I should be asleep by now, I've got an early morning class and then a shift at the café that I work at part-time. Instead, I’m here, in the darkness of my bedroom, grinning at my phone like an idiot. 

I can’t recall my life before chatting with Simon Salisbury, it wasn’t as if my life was bad. Just dull. I joined the discord group while in France during a semester as a foreign exchange student. I was desperately lonely and spent a lot of my free time - outside of class and urban explorations - on Tumblr. Then came the discord, run by Penny4YourThots. The fandom I’m in is small, so a majority of the writers and artists were on it. 

Using discord is strange. It can be overwhelming, there are so many people discussing a range of topics all at once. I didn’t know how to interact at first and it took me weeks before becoming comfortable enough to participate. 

For our fandom, I’ve been writing for four years, and I’m well-known enough. While in France I was working on a fic that just wasn’t coming to fruition. It had potential but refused to blossom. On the discord, people would ask advice in the writing channel often, and although I was loathed to do the same, it was comforting to know there was a place to turn to that offered support. So, I sent a message into the void asking for a beta who would be interested in working with me. What I got was Snow.

Working with him (as he is still my beta reader) is both challenging and entertaining. Our sense of humour is cohesive, and Snow can make me laugh daily. His critiques and suggestions only help me better myself as a writer. He’s useless when it comes to grammatical errors, but he’s truly an amazing individual. 

And, if I’m honest with myself - which I usually try to be - I can feel myself slowly falling in love with him the longer we keep in contact. Which hurts, because we’re in different countries, and I’m fairly certain that Snow has a girlfriend. 

It’ll be alright, the distance makes sure that my romantic emotions don’t grow bigger than they are. A crush I can deal with. His friendship is more important to me than that anyway, and despite how cool I’m behaving toward him, I’m just as excited to see Snow as well. 

> **  
> SnowScone** Today at 9:47 AM
> 
> Tell me your exams are over. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 9:47 AM
> 
> Why are you awake? It’s hardly 5 in the morning where you are.
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 9:48 AM
> 
> Are you feeling alright? 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 9:50 AM
> 
> Peachy! Tell me what your day is shaping up to be. (edited)
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 9:53 AM
> 
> I mean...it’s only 4:53... 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 9:53 AM
> 
> You should try and rest, Snow.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 9:55 AM
> 
> You’re not my mom! 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 9:56 AM
> 
> I’m headed to my footie club, we've got a meeting at 10:30 before the holiday. (edited) 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 10:00 AM
> 
> Where ya’ll meeting? :eyes:
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 10:00 AM
> 
> At a pub near campus. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 10:01 AM
> 
> Morning drinking? Who even are you, Basil?
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 10:03 AM
> 
> A functioning alcoholic. Obviously. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 10:03 AM
> 
> How short _are_ your soccer shorts? :eyes:
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 10:04 AM
> 
> No.

**  
SIMON**

I’m dragging myself home after a long day working at the bar. I’m a server, and I don’t mind it but people can be such assholes. My manager wants me to be a bartender, she’s even willing to pay for the courses. Ebb’s been good to me, and I like her, I’ll probably sign up for bartending classes after Christmas.

Penny is still awake, running around our shoebox of an apartment, packing her stuff. She’s going to Nebraska with Shepard for the holidays. I was invited, but that was a hard nope for me. I’m already a third-wheel with the two as it is, and don’t need that rubbed in even further. Instead, my uncle Oliver wants to have a small dinner together. This means that we’ll probably cry over Gram and mom and eat Chinese food because they never close on Christmas. Oliver will probably slip me some money and try to get me to move into Gram’s house before I go back home. 

I might move into Gram’s house, it’s a fucking penthouse in Manhattan, it’s luxurious as hell and I grew up there. We’ve debated on selling it, but neither of us can part with it. Oliver lives close by, but he doesn’t want to move in and I guess he figures that since Penny and I practically live on top of each other, it’d be an improvement. And he’s not wrong, but I just can’t bring myself to do it yet. Maybe when our lease is up and Penny moves in with Shepard. (Maybe I’ll convince them to live with me so that I’m not alone.)

“Why are you still packing?” I ask as I pour myself a bowl of cereal for dinner. Captain Crunch, nothing like getting the roof of my mouth mutilated before bed. 

“Because I forgot some stuff,” Penny says as she sits on her suitcase to zip it. “Shep’ll be here in half an hour, our flight’s at five.”

It’s nearly 3 AM. 

“Oh yeah, you’re leaving today,” I say. More to myself because I honestly forgot. 

“Our itinerary is on the fridge, Simon!” Penny says from somewhere in the apartment. I have no idea where she went, my guess is the bathroom. When she returns she’s got her boots in her hand. “I’m disappointed that I won’t be here when Baz is.”

“Maybe we’ll go to London next time,” I say. If there is a next time. If I don’t royally fuck things up. 

“Oh,” Penny says as she laces her shoes, “I bought you some condoms and lube, they’re on your bed.”

"Penny!” I nearly choke on my milk. 

She’s smirking at me evilly, “safe sex is the best sex.”

“It’s not like that!” I say, but I can feel my face heating up in a fierce blush. 

Her phone chimes and she swears, “that’s Shep. I’ve got to go.” Penelope is a bit of a whirlwind then. She’s throwing on her scarf and coat and then I’m engulfed in a warm hug and given kisses, “see you in the new year, be good, be safe, I love you!” And then she’s off. The door closing behind her and her footfalls heavy on the stairs. 

I wash my dish and place it in the drying rack before taking a shower and crawling into bed. My thoughts are a jumbled mess, but that’s normal. I’m asleep before my head hits the pillow. 

> **  
> GrimBitch** Today at 7:45 AM
> 
> I want to write, but the words are being arses.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:00 AM
> 
> I sometimes feel like you act extra British™. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:00 AM
> 
> Sod off. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:01 AM
> 
> Perfect example. Want me to take a look at what you’ve got so far?
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:05 AM
> 
> Please?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:06 AM
> 
> So polite today!
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:06 AM
> 
> You know, I can always find another beta. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:08 AM
> 
> Empty threats! Brb, gonna read this crap some nerd sent me. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 11:09 AM
> 
> I hate you.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 11:09 AM
> 
> :kissyface:

**  
BAZ**

I enjoy how Snow and I work together, he has a different perspective from me and can easily point out parts where it’s obvious that I’ve become too stuck in my head. 

“Who are you texting?” Mordelia asks as she crawls onto the sofa beside me. We’re in the study, I had initially come into this room to read, but my phone distracted me. “Is that your boyfriend?”

“No,” I say, keeping my tone neutral. “Stop being nosy.”

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend? Did you date that one guy? The one that daddy said was too old for you?” She asks, her dark brown hair falls to her shoulders and she gives me a faux innocent look. She’s probably the worst out of all of my half-siblings, and she’s finally reached an age where she understands sarcasm and enjoys using it frequently. 

I don’t bother correcting her about Lamb. He had been a decade my senior, and I had never had the intention of introducing him to my family. (That was entirely by accident. We had gone to a restaurant and my father had been there with business partners. It was quite awkward.)

I don’t ask Mordelia how she knows about Lamb. No doubt my father spoke loudly about it to my step-mother. Loud enough for the children to eavesdrop. 

“You’re getting old, Basil,” Mordelia says, “soon you’ll be like Fiona.”

I snort. Fiona just turned forty-three, and at twenty-three I can honestly say that she isn’t old.

“Is it true that you’re going to New York City?” She asks, trying a different tactic. I’m glad that she’s the only one in the study with me. The twins would jump all over these questions. 

“Yes,” I say as I look up from my phone and Simon’s bawdy jokes. “I’ll return after New Years Day.”

“That’s exciting,” Mordelia says, lacing her hands together before her. She’s quite dramatic. “What if you fall in love? That would be romantic.”

I don’t say that she’s only twelve and too young to even be considering falling in love. At least not seriously. 

“Why are you bothering me?” I ask instead. She’s here for a reason, she’s a sneaky manipulator - a girl after my heart, in all honesty. 

“Will you drive me to the village? I want to buy something from the bakery for Vera,” Mordelia says. 

I behave as if this is all rather inconvenient, but eventually agree. Vera deserves nice things and I enjoy the sweeter tea biscuits. Before I know it, I’m saddled not only with my eldest little sister, but the rest of them. My step-mother is all too happy to have me take the children away from the house for a few hours. I suppose I can pick something up for Snow for the holiday, even though I won’t be in America until after Christmas. I’m sure he’d be surprised, and flustered. I can already envision it. 

> **  
> SnowScone** Today at 1:23 PM
> 
> I had this weird dream last night. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 1:23 PM
> 
> :eyes: Was it a sex dream? (edited)
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:23 PM
> 
> I meaaaan :smirkface:
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 1:24 PM
> 
> :vomitface:
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:26 PM
> 
> Pffft. You wish I told you dreams about my dick. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 1:27 PM
> 
> You’re disgusting. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:27 PM
> 
> THAT :clap: WASN’T :clap: DENIAL :clap: :clap: :clap:
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 1:30 PM
> 
> Is there not someone else you can exasperate?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:31 PM
> 
> No. Penny’s in Nebraska with Shepard. Agatha and I haven’t spoken since I broke up with her like...5 mos ago, & Micah is in Puerto Rico. You’re the lucky one who gets all of my attention! 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 1:33 PM
> 
> What’s Nebraska?
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:34 PM
> 
> The place where Kool-Aid was created, Carhenge stands, and Warren Buffet lives. (edited)
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 1:34 PM
> 
> This all sounds equally repugnant. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:36 PM
> 
> Tell that to Pen!
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 1:49 PM
> 
> ….Carhenge looks dope tho

**  
SIMON**

Christmas is quiet. As I predicted, Oliver and I eat Chinese food and watch It’s A Wonderful Life and cry a little about Gram. This is our first Christmas without her, she died just before Halloween. 

He gives me some things that belonged to my grandfather - a man I hardly remember - and some other small gifts. Mostly Oliver gives me money. He’s a bachelor and a millionaire and he doesn’t know what to do with himself most of the time. He dotes on me, but he’s done that my entire life. I guess I have money too, since Gram left me a huge chunk of her fortune, but I never use it. I’d feel too guilty if I did. 

“Your friend is coming to visit, right?” Oliver asks. No doubt Penny told him all about Baz, because I surely haven’t. It’s not that I’m ashamed of Baz, quite the contrary, but to talk about him with my uncle leaves me embarrassed. 

I nod, but I can tell my face is blotching into a fierce blush. 

Oliver arches a brow at me and his lips twist into a knowing smile. It’s odd sometimes, because we look so similar, so when I see certain expressions on his face it throws me for a loop. “I don’t need to have The Talk with you again, do I? I mean, I know I did it about girls, but boys can be different and -”

“Oh my God,” I groan and cover my face, “please shut up.”

The sound of his laughter is worth it. He’s been so depressed lately, unsure of what to do with himself. I’ve tried to visit him regularly, or text him daily, anything to see that he’s alive and well. But his laughing at me - of all things - makes me smile back at him. And it feels good, it feels like something Gram would want. She wouldn’t want us moping like this. 

“Well, tell me something about him, so I know he’s not some axe murderer,” Oliver says around a grin. 

I shrug, “he’s a student at Oxford.”

“Wait, as in _Oxford_?” Oliver looks interested now, and impressed. “Wow, what’s he doing talking to you?”

“Shut up,” I laugh. Which set’s him off again. “And change this movie, it’s sad as fuck.”

> **  
> GrimBitch** Today at 3:09 AM  
> Boarding now.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 3:09 AM  
> !
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 3:10 AM
> 
> I’m a lot of feelings right now. I might explode. (edited)
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 3:11 AM
> 
> Jfc. I’ve just got to my seat. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 3:11 AM
> 
> <jpg> First class :blackheart: I’ll see you in roughly 9 hours. 
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 3:12 AM
> 
> Call me once you land and I’ll pick you up!
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 3:13 AM
> 
> Fuck, now I can’t sleep. 
> 
> **GrimBitch** Today at 3:13 AM
> 
> Wank.
> 
> **SnowScone** Today at 3:15 AM
> 
> You talk about my dick too much. :eyes:

**  
BAZ**

John F. Kennedy airport is massive, but despite all the people, it’s organized. I make my way down to baggage, following others who were on my flight. It’s only ten in the morning but I feel fatigued from sitting on a plane for so long. First class, however, was worth the extra expense. I’m tall, with a majority of my height in my legs, being crammed into economy is not my idea of a good time. 

My phone is out, I text my family first in a massive group chat, informing everyone that I’ve landed and am in one piece. My next contact is Snow. I can’t believe that I’m here, in New York, about to meet a man who I may be a little bit in love with. 

I take in a deep breath as I press the call button on our discord chat. 

“Baz!” Snow greets, but it sounds odd. Jumbled by static, “I’m in my car, you’re on speaker. How was your flight?”

He’s nervous, I can tell by the fact that he’s talking a lot. He’s not one for words, which makes him being my beta awfully ironic. His accent is charming though. I can listen to it all day. Americans have such strange accents to me, I feel that television doesn’t justify how it sounds to the ear in person. 

“It was,” I say as I grab my bag from the carousel, “uneventful.”

“What gate are you at?” Snow asks, “I just got to the airport. Fuck, traffic is a bitch. You might have to run to my car once I get there.”

“Are you serious?” I ask as I wheel my bag behind me and out into the frigid winter air. It smells odd, like exhaust and trash and people. The way most cities stink, I suppose. The air is harsh in my lungs, but I’m glad that I’m bundled in my peacoat and scarf. I know that I look like a Burberry model, quite a few people glance my way as I wait on the kerb, far from others. The traffic is horrendous. People are honking their horns for some reason, and - aside from the last lane - it’s at a standstill. “What car are you in?”

“Black Jeep,” Snow answers, “I see you! Look to your left, I’m the nut waving out the window. Come over here, just throw your shit in the backseat and we can get out of this place.”

I can’t see his face from where I stand, but I can see his arm. The Renegade is small, but seems ideal for city life. I briskly walk towards it, weaving in-between cars. I open the back door and carefully place my luggage on the floor before getting into the passenger seat. As soon as I close my door, Snow swerves out of the traffic and into the only moving lane. 

“Buckle up!” He throws me a smile and I realize that he has dimples and freckles. So many freckles. The photos don’t do the freckles and moles justice.

I’m mesmerized and have to physically shake myself to do as he said and belt up. He drives like a madman and halfway through the ride I have to close my eyes or risk seeing my life flash before them. “I know we’ve joked about murder, but please don’t kill me. I have a family back home.”

His laughter is refreshing, boisterous and care-free. It causes me to crack a smile. “You’re dramatic, we’re almost there. I live in what’s essentially a closet, so I’m warning you right now that it’s tiny. We’ll drop your stuff off and maybe eat some breakfast? You’ve got to be hungry.”

His hair is bright bronze in the sunlight, curls well defined where they flop onto his forehead. His ears are pierced and his glasses are clear and stylish. Even his winter clothes scream thrift store hipster, I wonder if it’s intentional or if this is just how he is. 

Either way, it’s a look that works for him and one that I find beautiful. He’s lovely. 

Snow finds a parking space two blocks from his building and then leads the way, hands stuffed into his leather jacket’s pockets. He offered to take my bag from me, but I shook my head and sneered at him. Honestly, there doesn’t feel like a point in him being chivalrous. It’s not until we’re walking side-by-side that I realize that I’m taller than him. I’m usually taller than most, but I find that I quite like the height difference between us. 

“Did you call your dad when you landed?” Snow asks casually as he opens the front door to his building. 

It’s strange, making small talk with a man who I’ve told nearly every little detail of myself to over the last year. It’s strange to physically see him, solid and sturdy before me. A real boy made of flesh and blood and not a catfish. (Thank God.)

**SIMON**

Baz is _hot_. I mean, I've seen his pictures and I knew that he was attractive. But fuck, those photos did not do him justice. And now all I can think about is that there is an unopened box of condoms and a brand new bottle of lube in my bedside table drawer. Which is bad! Those are awful thoughts, Simon!

“Um, you can stay in Pen’s room. She cleaned up and stuff before she left,” I lead him down the narrow hallway which has both bedrooms and shared bathroom. I'm very aware of him trailing behind me with his bag, of him in my personal space. His cologne leaves me feeling heady, cedar and bergamot, still strong despite the plane ride. 

Thankfully, Penny’s room is clean. The girl is a bit of a slob, which doesn’t work well because I am too, so our space is always messy. Typically with random books, shoes, or the occasional bra found in the weirdest places. 

Her room smells of patchouli and sage, and always has me thinking of burning incense and bath oils. 

Baz puts his bag down and takes in Penny’s purple comforter and her massive assortment of pillows. 

Now we’re standing here and I don’t know what to do with myself. He’s still got his jacket on, and I realize that I do too, because apparently we’re both awkward. (Which shouldn’t work, we can’t both be the awkward one.)

I’ve never been one to back down, so I jut my chin forward and reach for his hand. He let’s me lace our fingers together as I give him a squeeze, and I can’t stop the large grin that’s taking over my face from what’s happening. But Baz is smiling at me too, just as brightly - it makes my heart skip a beat. I think I love him, I know that I’m over the moon for him. I think he might possibly feel the same way toward me. He squeezes my hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
